Until The Storm Passes
by RecklessxDreamer
Summary: AkuRoku oneshot. Roxas has never told anyone, except his close family, about his fear of thunder, not even his boyfriend. But what happens one night when Roxas is over Axel's house and a thunderstorm comes their way? How does Axel really react to his fear


**Author's Note:** Okay so this is a oneshot! -Yay One-shots!- And it was inspired by an episode of Ouran High School Host Club and the song "_Lullaby for a Stormy Night_" by Vienna Teng, which I strongly encourage all of you to listen to one time in your life because it is an amazing song and really pretty :D  
**Disclaimer:** Why do I have to say this everytime I write something? :sighs: But so I don't get sued: I _**do not**,_ I repeat **_DO NOT _**own anything.  
**Pairing:** AkuRoku. It's funny, cause at first I didn't intend on this being a pairing fic, but then in the end it was. Nothing ever works out the way I want it to.  
**Warnings: **Uh...Roxas says 'shit' once. And there are little kisses exchanged throughout...only a few times though. Other then that, there's nothing to worry about.

* * *

**Until The Storm Passes  
**Written by: _RecklessxDreamer  
--_

A blond spiky-haired boy was jolted out of the trance-like state his was in while reading a book by the annoying ringing of the house phone. He placed the book down on the living room couch and leisurely walked into the hallway where the phone was hooked up. He yawned before picking it up, mid ring.

"Hello?" The blond said.

"Yo Roxy!" It was his very best friend and boyfriend, a redhead who lived a few houses away, named Axel and he always called him Roxy, though his real name was Roxas.

"Hey Axel! What's up?" Roxas questioned.

"Oh not much. Just the fact that I am utterly bored and have nothing to do." Axel replied.

"Oh, so sad for you." Roxas said jokingly.

"Thanks for the sympathy Rox." The redhead on the other line laughed.

"You can always count on me!" Roxas said with a smile. "So what's the reason you're calling me?"

"Reason..? Do I have to have a reason to call you?" Axel asked.

"Yes." Roxas replied simply. "You interrupted my reading...so you better have one. And a good one to boot!"

"Wow, well then it's a good thing I do! My parents are out for a bit and I was wondering if you'd like to spend the night…ya'know, like old times?" Axel asked. Roxas thought for a second then said, "Let me check something first alright?"

"Sure…" Axel replied. Roxas put the phone gently on the little table the phone's base was on and ran into the living room, where the family computer resided. His brother, Sora, was playing a game on it when he entered.

"Sor, may I use the computer for a second?" He asked as politely as he could.

"Can't you see I am using it?" The brunet replied not looking up from the screen.

"Sora, it'll just be for a second. I need to look up something." Roxas said.

"Can't you do it after? I'm a little bit busy…" Sora asked. Roxas sighed.

"No, no I can't." Roxas said.

Sora sighed wearily and closed out of his game. He got up from the computer and walked out of the room, leaving the device with Roxas. The blond sat down at the computer and went to the local weather website. He typed in the name of his town and pressed enter. Immediately a seven day forecast popped up in front of him. He glanced over the page to see that no thunderstorms were supposed to arrive until the middle of the week. He sighed, relieved, and closed the page. Now you are probably wondering why Roxas needed to check for thunderstorms. Well the explanation is quite simple really: he is deathly afraid of them. This is his routine whenever someone invites him over. He always checks the weather for thunderstorms. If there is one, he declines the invitation, which has caused him to miss out on many activities, though Roxas would do anything to keep his fear a secret, because, of course, only his close family knows about this. He refuses to tell his friends about his fear incase they thought of him as a wimp or a baby. Because really, how pathetic is it when a 15 year old is afraid of a thunderstorm? Pretty pathetic or so Roxas thinks.

Roxas got up from the computer, ran back to the phone, and picked it up.

"Axel you still there?" He asked.

"Yeah," came the redhead's reply.

"What time do you want me over there?" Roxas questioned.

"Whenever…"

"Okay, well then I'll be there in 10 minutes." Roxas told him.

"Perfect!" Axel replied. Then they said their goodbyes and hung up. Roxas walked back to the living room to now see Sora watching T.V. He looked up when his blond brother walked in.

"Who was that on the phone?" Sora questioned.

"Axel. I'm spending the night at his house." Roxas replied.

"Did you check the weather before you said yes?" Sora asked, knowing how paranoid his brother could get.

"Of course. And there won't be any rain or thunderstorms for a few days. I'm going to go pack and then head out." Roxas told him.

"'Kay." Sora nodded turning his attention back to the T.V. Roxas passed through the living room and down a flight of stairs where his and Sora's shared bedroom was. Yes, their room was the basement. I think that's pretty cool actually…

Anyways, Roxas took his green duffle bag out of the closet and filled it with things he would need for the night: clothes for the morning, pajamas, his toothbrush, his plush pillow and a few movies that he kept near their T.V. Roxas zipped it up and walked back up stairs, bag in hand. He passed through the living room again to see Sora on the phone this time. _'Probably Riku again…'_

"See you tomorrow Sor. Don't forget to tell Mom and Dad where I am." Roxas said interrupting. Sora said an 'excuse me' into the phone before he gave his attention to Roxas and grinned, "Seeya Rox. Have fun and play nice!"

Roxas rolled his eyes as his cheeks tinted red, knowing the statement that had just left his brother's mouth had no innocent meaning behind it, and left the room. Before leaving the house Roxas scribbled a small note for his parents, telling them where he went and when he'd be home, knowing all to well that Sora wouldn't remember.

As Roxas walked down the street to Axel's house he looked up at the sky. He noticed far off in the distance that it was slowly growing darker, but not as in day-turning-to-night darker; as in it's-going-to-rain-soon darker. Worry etched onto Roxas' features. _'It's not supposed to rain though…the weather website said it wasn't supposed to rain for a few days. Did the forecast change in only a matter of minutes? No…it couldn't have. It's probably moving the other way, away from us…Yeah that's right. There's nothing to worry about…' _Roxas' mind tried to convince him. Roxas shook his head, blond spikes moving with the motion, and made himself focus on getting to Axel's house without having a nervous breakdown over the weather.

A few minutes later he was knocking on the front door of the redhead's house loud and hard. In those few minutes it took to get to his house, the dark clouds were moving closer, not farther away that he had first thought. Roxas looked frantically at the sky as he hit his fist harder against the door. His breathing started coming in short, sudden inhales and exhales and he was having a hard time catching his breath.

He heard a disgruntled voice come from somewhere behind the door saying, "Hold on, hold on. I'm coming!" The doorknob turned and the door itself was pulled open, revealing Axel. Roxas rushed into the house pushing gently passed Axel.

"Uh, come in?" The redhead chuckled closing the door with a push. Roxas gripped a chair with one of his hands as he clutched the neck of his shirt with the other, panting loudly as if he'd just run around the block a good four or five time. Except of course he hadn't. This is just what happens when he gets really nervous. Axel, noticing his little blond was out of breath, walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Rox, you okay? Why are you out of breath? Here sit down." Axel asked, worried, and offered a chair to him, but Roxas waved him away dismissively. "Did you run here or something?" Since when did Axel ask so many questions?

"Uh, yeah I did." Roxas lied. It was easier then explaining the truth to him. Even though Axel was his boyfriend, Roxas couldn't trust him to take his fear of thunderstorms seriously. He'd probably bring it up every chance he could just to tease and embarrass him. That's just how Axel works.

"Wow, then you seriously need to work out or something if that short run has you out of breath," he teased. Roxas made a face and rolled his eyes at Axel. Axel chuckled and bent down to kiss Roxas on the cheek before he waved him further into the house. "You know where to put your stuff." Roxas nodded and disappeared down the hall to Axel's room where he tossed his bag on the floor. He grabbed the couple of movies he had brought with him before he made his way to the living room where he figured Axel was.

When he walked in he saw his redhead lying down on the couch, his right arm lining the back couch cushions while his other arm hung onto the floor and his long legs hung off the arm of the couch. Roxas walked over to him a dropped the DVDs onto his chest. Axel averted his eyes from the T.V. to the DVDs and picked them up.

"Cool. Cool. Awesome. Coo- wait _The Little Mermaid_?" He looked up at the blond standing above him. Roxas raised an eyebrow.

"Huh? ..._The Little Mermaid_?" Roxas asked. Axel showed him the movie. "Damn it Sora! He must have gotten his pile mixed in with mine. He really needs to learn why we have separate stacks." The blond shook his head. Axel laughed and got up. He walked over to his DVD player and popped in a movie.

"What are we watching?" Roxas asked as he sat down on the floor and propped his back up on the couch. Axel turned back and sat in his seat, shrugging.

"Beats me. I've never heard of it." Roxas turned and looked at him with a shocked expression. "What?"

"Axel…never hearing of a movie? That's a shocker," he teased. Axel laughed again.

"Yeah, it shocked me too. Now shush and watch the movie," he ordered and pressed 'play movie' with the remote. Turns out the movie they were watching was one of Roxas' new ones, which he hadn't watched yet, and didn't know what it was either. All he knew was that it was going to be a very dark film. Axel turned up the volume and Roxas brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them for safety.

Outside, the sky had gotten much darker and it had started to rain. The rain pitter-pattered off the roof, but Axel and Roxas didn't notice for they were too engrossed in their movie. But when a loud clap of thunder shook the house and made its way to Roxas' and Axel's ears, it brought them both out of their state and Roxas yelped loudly. He looked around frantically as Axel paused the movie.

"What was that?!" Roxas asked. The redhead got up and went to the window to look outside.

"Don't worry, Rox. It's just thunder. See, it's raining." Axel pulled back the curtain to show Roxas the rain falling down. Roxas widened his blue eyes.

"Shit!" He cursed, jumping up. Axel looked back at Roxas with a curious expression.

"What's wrong?" Roxas didn't answer him. Instead, he turned and ran towards Axel's room. Axel bolted after him. "Roxas, what's wrong?" Roxas grabbed his duffel bag and turned back, slamming right into Axel. Axel grabbed his shoulders to keep his friend from falling backwards. "Roxas." His voice was firm. Roxas shook Axel's hands away and pushed past him.

"I have to go home, Ax. I'm sorry. I'll stay over some other time." Roxas told him and headed towards to front door. Axel followed him, wondering what the hell had gotten into the blond. Roxas opened the front door and began to walk out of the house and into the rain, when Axel grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Roxas, I don't know what's gotten into you that suddenly makes you want to go home, but as your friend _and _boyfriend, I am refusing to let you leave. You can't walk home in this. You'll catch a cold or worse!" Axel told him.

"Axel, let go! I'll be fine. I have to get home!" Roxas said in a panicked voice, glancing up at the sky as he tried to release his arm from Axel's tight grip.

Finally breaking Axel's grasp, Roxas once again stepped outside, but he barely got off the first step before another loud clap of thunder came. Roxas yelped again, louder this time then the last, turned on his heel, and bolted back into the redhead's house. He slammed into Axel, buried his face in his chest, and wrapped his arms around Axel's skinny waist. Roxas didn't care that now Axel would probably figure out what was up and never let him live it down; he just desperately needed someone to protect him. Axel stumbled back from being caught off-guard and blinked at the blond. _'What the…? What has gotten into Roxas?'_ Axel wondered for the 5th time in the few minutes that had passed. The thunder made itself known again and Roxas tighten his grip around Axel's waist and whimpered.

It finally clicked in Axel's head why Roxas was acting the way he was, and Axel immediately wrapped his long arms around the short blond, pressing him closer to his body. He nudged the door closed with his foot so that the noise didn't seem so loud in his love's ears.

Roxas' whimpering continued as Axel moved him to the living room with great difficulty. Axel sat down on the couch with Roxas still clinging to him and sighed.

"Roxas, why didn't you tell me that you are afraid of thunder?" The redhead asked. Roxas shrugged.

"I guess I thought you would tease me about it because only little kids are afraid of thunder," he replied, his voice shaking and slightly muffled. Axel furrowed his eyebrows and took on a hurt expression.

"You really think that little of me?" He asked. He sounded so hurt that Roxas looked up. "I would _never_ make fun of you for being afraid of something; it doesn't matter what it might be."

"Sorry, Ax," he managed to apologize before another clap of thunder kept him from saying anything more. He scooted closer to Axel. Axel sighed again.

"How long have you been scared of thunderstorms?" Axel questioned.

"Too long." Roxas replied. Axel chuckled.

"You know what my parents always told me when it started thundering out and I got scared?"

"What?"

"They always told me to think of the thunder as being a sign that the sky was hungry," he replied.

"That's weird…" Roxas pointed out. Axel looked down at him.

"Maybe it is, but it kept my mind off how scary thunder could be." Axel said. More thunder came along with more flashes of lightning, causing Roxas to make noises of distress. "Not working for you though?"

"No…" Roxas replied. Axel chuckled and tightened his arms around Roxas.

"Well then, not to worry Roxas. I'll be here for you and I'll protect you, so there will be no reason for you to be afraid anymore, right?" Axel asked. Roxas looked up at him

"You won't leave?" He asked in a small voice.

"I won't leave, I promise." Axel replied. A smile spread across the 15 year old's face and Roxas began to relax. He took comfort in what Axel promised, and he snuggled into the redhead's arms. Axel placed his chin on Roxas' head and sighed.

Roxas yawned, it was warm and comfortable in Axel's arms, and he wasn't sure how much longer he was going to be able to keep his eyes open. Before he drifted off to sleep a few minutes later Roxas managed to whisper in a drowsy sounding voice, "Thanks Axel. You're the best."

Axel replied in a quieter tone, "Not a problem Roxy." And Roxas was able to ignore the thunder that shook the house just long enough to fall asleep.

And Axel didn't leave. Not once. He kept his promise and held Roxas until the storm passed. And even when the storm was over and done with, Axel held his beloved in his arms and didn't fall asleep, for he was devoted to protecting his blond from anything that threatened him.

* * *

**Author's Note:** OHMYGAAAH. The ending is so difficult for me to get right! I have changed it so many times and I am still not pleased with it. This, though, is the best one I've come up with. I'll probably end up changing it again sooner or later if I think of anything better. Luckily though, I like this ending better then the others, so that's a good thing. Right?

Anyhoo, what did _you_ think of teh fic as a whole? 'Like it', 'hate it', 'Meh, it's okay'? Tell me your thoughts :D Any ideas for endings? Tell me those too :D I'll be uberly grateful. Yus, most definitely.

Oh, and before I forget: that part where Axel says something about the thunder being a sign that the sky is hungry, I borrowed that from my friend. That's her theory and she allowed me to use it because I asked nicely. THANK YOUS TARA. :D


End file.
